Breath
by BreakingRoxas
Summary: SongFic. Breath by Breaking Benjamin. Slight or maybe not but it's RokuShion.


**Author's Note:** Yaaaay my second fanfic! Well this one it's pretty much what you guys like to call songfic. So it's my second fanfic and my first songfic. Yay?

So if anyone ever read this, and actually like it, even if it's a little, Reviewwwww because if I suck at writing this you can give me some advice riiiight? Because if you read this you're lovely already :D

**Disclaimer: ** I do _not_ own any of the lovely characters in this fic even if I would die if I own them, and no I don't own the song either.

---

_Breath._

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

At first, that hood kept her face from everyone's view. Every time I saw her, I felt this…nothingness inside me, the more I saw her with that hood, the less I liked it. But surprisingly, she spoke to me, she took that hood off. And finally I could see those eyes, so similar to my own, but I saw nothing. For a while I saw nothing, maybe because we're nobodies. We can't see those emotions in other's people's eyes, because we don't have. That's what everyone said to me.

And to be honest, I was never a believer of those words. Because when I saw her smiling at me, anyone could see her emotions.

_Is it over yet? In my head._

Ever since that day she spoke to me, my head became a mess. All my actions, thoughts, everything, became related to her. Sometimes I wanted to end it, but couldn't…she was always there, making my head become a mess once again. And at times I asked to myself, to my head, Is it over yet?

_I know nothing of your kind. And I won't reveal your evil mind._

The time I saw her with that _other_ person face, she said it was Sora, that's she was a puppet and I know nothing about puppets, of her kind. She said that I was next, in that tone of voice that it was almost _evil_…

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

And suddenly I was fighting her, in many stages, in many views, different faces, forms and bodies. But deep inside of her I was searching for that same girl, that made my insides burn with something I didn't knew, I wanted to find her real laugh, her real face, and her real smile. But I couldn't win against this thing that took over her.

And I couldn't wait, for that laugh, that mean laugh, that wasn't her sweet laugh. To be over.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

She sacrificed herself, for the sake of everything. Because she said it was her choice to go away, to go with Sora, she said it was too late to undo her supposed mistakes, but in my eyes she did nothing wrong.

And all I had left of her was that shell, that dust of her body on my gloves.

_I know that I can find. A fire in your eyes._

I tried to remember, but my memories were fading. I kept trying to find all those different looks in her eyes, that fire in her eyes that my body seemed to like. But all I had left was the look of her eyes, of that blue fire, fading away.

_I'm going all the way. Get away, please._

So I put my hood up, to hide all the pain I have, and I'll go all the way to do the last favor she asked me to do, fighting all those heartless, begging for all this pain to go away every time I swing my Keyblades, begging in my insides to get her back with me.

_You take the breath right out of me._

Her smile was one memory, that will soon fade. But even if that memory last one second, one second that I remember the way her lips curved up and her cheeks seemed softer. That one second, would take the breath out of me.

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

My chest was burning, every time I took a breath it burned. Because even if I never had a heart, she still left a burning hole where my heart should be.

_You've gotta fight just to make it through._

To me, it was more like a dance. To the other people it was fighting, my keyblades swinging around felt so natural now, I had to make my way to free Kingdom Hearts and I had to fight just to make it through it.

_Cause I will be the death of you._

All this creatures, this heartless, fade away with one swing of this blade, does this means they die? That I'm the cause of their death? I don't really know.

_This will be all over soon, pour the salt into the open wound._

As I make my way through the silver haired guy, I think it will be over soon. By fighting him it will be over, but he poured salt to my open wound by calling her name, made me burn just for the sound of her name.

_Is it over yet? Let me in_

I wanted it to be over, this ache that I felt inside me. And I kept asking to myself again, over and over again…Is it over yet?

_I'm waiting._

I'm waiting for everything to end.

_I'm praying._

I'm praying that when I wake up, I can still remember her. Or at least have a shadow of the feeling that she gave me.

_Realize._

Suddenly it hits me, that memory of Beast talking about that feeling, what Xaldin called weakness. It's what I had for her, it wasn't a weakness to my eyes. But then again I realize that I'm forgetting about her, of her name, her looks, everything.

_Start hating._

So I'll start hating, because they took my love, my weakness, my happiness, my feelings, my Xion away from me.

---

**Author's note: So there cha go, please please please pretty people pleaaase review if you like it or not. It makes me happy, really.**

**So I'll explain a few things for now because I'm honestly bored and want to tell em. :D**

**I recently started to lovee this pairing, and it sucks everything that happened to Xion, she's a good girl for cookies sake! T.T **

**And the song, well I just loooove Breakin Benjamin.**

**So yeah review pretty people xD**


End file.
